WP Targets in the UK and Ireland (1962: The Apocalypse)
Here is a list of all the known Warsaw Pact targets in the 1962 atomic attack on the UK. .]] Southern England Oxfordshire # RAF Bicester 1x 1kt. # BOD Bicester - 1x 10kt. # RAF Brise Norton- 1x 10kt, # RAF Hinton in the Hedges- 1x 1kt # Chipping Warden airfield- 1x 1kt # Whitney- 3x 10kt. # Banbury- 3x 1kt. #A 1 1kt device had mist Upper Heyford and hit Banbury instead. Berkshire #RAF Greenham Common- 2x 100kt and 1 x 50kt. #Sandherst army officer accadamy- 1 x 10kt. #Aldermaston Atomic resrch centre- 1 x 10kt. #Burghfield ordinance factory- 1x 10kt. Hampshire #Andover- 1 x 10kt #Southampton- 1 x 100kt #Southampton docks- 2 x 10kt #Portsmouth docks- 1 x 10kt # Gosport docks- 1 x 10kt # RAF Middel Wholop- 1x 1kt Buckinghamshire #Buckingham- 1x 1kt. East Sussex # Brighton- 1x 50kt Surrey # Croydon-1x 1kt # Croydon east station and junction- 1x 10 kt # Mitcham railway junction- 1x 10 kt Bedfordshire #Whipsnade zoo- 1x1kt #Chicksands AFB- 1x1kt #Luton- 1x 10kt #Luton Airport- 1x 10kt Kent #Chatham Naval Dockyard- 2 x 10kt #Welling, Kent- 1 x 1kt East Anglia Soke of Peaterbrough #Peterborugh- 1x 10 kt Huntingdonshire #RAF Molesworth- 1x 1kt #RAF Upwood- 1x 1kt #RAF Mepal- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 10 feet into the ground). #RAF Alconbury- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 12 feet into the ground). Cambridgeshire #MOD Waterbeach Barracks- 1x 1kt #MOD/RAF Bassingbourn Barracks - 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 15 feet into the ground). Essex #RAF Debden- 1x 10 kt #RAF South Hornden- 1x 10 kt #RAF Horncurch- 1x 10 kt #Tilbury dock- 2x 10 kt #Dagenham Docks- 1 x 10kt #Barking docks- 1x 10 kt #Rhainham docks-1x 10kt and 2x 10 kt #Thamshaven dock- 1x 100 kt #Greys dock- 1x 100 kt #Greys oil terminal- 2x 10 kt #Basildon- 1x 1kt #Ongar- 1x 1kt Suffolk #RAF Lakenheth- 1x 10kt #RAF Woodbridge- 1x 10kt #Lowestoft docks- 1x 1kt # RAF Honington- 1x 1kt West Midlands Staffordshire #Stoke-on-Trent- 1x 50kt #2 10kt missiles meant to hit Stafford also fell short and hit the ruins of Wolverhampton instead. # Old Hill, Birmingham- 1x 10kt and 1x 100kt. # Merry Hill, Birmingham - 1x 10kt and 1x 100kt. # Cradley Heath- 1x 10kt and 1x 100kt. # Wolverhampton 1x 10kt, 2x 1kt. Shropshire #RAF Allbrighton- 2 x 1kt Greater Birmingham # Central Birmingham- 1x 10kt, 1x 200kt and 2x 100kt. # Smethwick- 1x 10kt. # Hampstead, Birmingham- 1x 10kt # Perry Bar- 1x 50kt Worcestershire # Dudley- 1x 1kt and 1 x 10kt. # RAF Pershore- 1x 1kt. Herefordshire #RAF Madley- 3x 1kt Warwickshire # Kinteton army depot- 2x 1kt. # Warwick Castle- 2x 1kt. # Coventry airport- 3x 1kt # West Midlands Airport- 3x 1kt # Kenilworth Castel- 1x 1kt # Warwickshire’s Baddersley Colliery 1x 1kt (it did not explode after it buried it’s self at the bottom of the mine shaft). # Coventry- 2x 100kt. # Coventry airport – 1x 1kt. # West Midlands Airport- 3x 1kt. East Midlands Liecestershire #RAF Bruntingthorpe- 1x 1kt #East Midlands Airport were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. Lincolnshire #Grimsby- 1x 10 kt and 1x 1kt #Grimsby dock- 2x 10 kt #Flixborugh Quay- 1x 10 kt #Scunthorpe steel mill complex- 2x 10 kt #RAF Scampton- 2x 10 kt Northamptonshire #RAF Croughton- 1x 1kt. #RAF Longsparrow- 1x 1kt. Derbyshire #Derby- 1x 10kt #Sinfin-1x 1kt #Derby was missed by a 10Kt ICBM (it reportedly detonated in the rural Derbyshire Borough of High Peak, near the Staffordshire border). #Long Eaton, were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. Nottinghmshire #RAF Langar- 1x 1kt #RAF Syerston- 1x 1kt #Nottingham- 1x 10kt #Mansfield- 1x 1kt #Beeston- were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #RAF Hucknall were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #Ratcliffe-on-Soar Power Station were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. North West England Lancashire #Manchester- 2x 100 kt #Oldham- 1x 10 kt #Rochdale- 1x 10 kt #Bolton- 1x 10 kt #Liverpool - 2 x 100 kt #Liverpool Docks- 1x 50kt #Bootle Docks- 1x 50kt #Salford-1x 1kt #Warrington- 1x 1kt #Hyde, Lancashire- 1x 10kt #Barrow in Funess- 2x 1kt #The VSEL sumarine docks at Barrow in Funess- 2x 1kt #Manchester Ridgway airport- 2x 10kt #RAF Woodvale- 1x 1kt Cheshire #Crew- 1x 1kt #Elsmere Port- 1 x 10kt #Stockport- 1 x 10kt #Birkenhead- 1 x 10kt #Birkenhead dock- 1 x 10kt #Wallasey dock- 1 x 10kt North East England Northumberland #Newcastel on Tyne- 1x 10 kt #Newcastel on Tyne docks- 1x 100 kt #North Shields- 1x 10 kt Durhamshire #Gatehead- 1x 10 kt #Gatehead docks- 1x 50 kt #South Shields- 1x 10 kt #Sunderland- 1x 10 kt #Sunderland docks- 1x 50 kt #Hartlepool docks- 1x 10kt Yorkshire West Riding of Yorkshire #Sheffield- 2x 100kt #Doncater-1x 50kt #Barnsley-1x 50kt #Wakefield- 2 x10kt #Huddersfield- 2x 10kt #Leeds- 2x 100kt #Bradford- 2x 100kt East Riding of Yorkshire #Hull-1x 10. #Albert Dock- 1x 10. #Queens dock- 2x 10. #Alexandra dock- 1x 10. North Riding of Yorkshire #US radar early warning center RAF Fylingdales- 2x 10kt # Redcar steelworks - 1x 1 kt # Stockton upon Teese- 1x 1 kt # Teeside chemical works development - 1x 1 kt Wessex Dorset #Wytch Farm oil shale development-1x 1kt #Kimmeridge Oil well- 1x 1kt Devon #Plymouth- 1x 10kt #Plymouth docks-2x 10kt #HMNB Portsmouth (HMS Nelson)- 1x 15 kt #Exiter docks- 2x 10kt #Exeter- 1x 1 kt Cornwall #Devonport docks- 2x 15kt #Devonport- 1x 10kt, 1x 1 kt Gloustershire #GCHQ Cheltenham- 2 x 1k #Cheltenham race course- 1 x 1kt #Ashchurch army base- 1 x 1kt Wiltshire #Swindon- 2 x 1kt #RAF Lynham- 1x 1kt Bristol #Bristol- 1x 100kt #Bristol docks- 1 x 50 kt #Avonmouth -1 x 10kt #Avonmouth oil refinery- 1x 10kt #Avonmouth docks- 1x 10kt Greater London London County Council #Westminster- 1 x 100kt and 1x 50kt #Holbourn- 1 x 10kt #Islington- 1 x 100kt #St Katharine Docks- 1 x 10kt #Shadwell Basin- 1 x 100kt #Canary Wharf- 1 x 100kt #West India Docks- 1 x 10kt #Heron Quays- 1 x 20kt and 1x 10kt #Surrey Quays- 1 x 100kt. #Grenwhich- 1x 10 kt. #Knightsbrigde- 1 x 1kt #Lambeth- 1 x 10kt #Battersy Power Station- 1 x 1kt #Hackney Wick- 1 x 1kt #Hackney Downs- 1 x 1kt #Paddinton station- 1x 10 kt #King's Cross station- 1x 10 kt #Waterloo station- 1x 10 kt #London Bridge station- 1x 10 kt #Whapping Docks and Quays devlopment- 1x 20 kt and 1x 10kt #Clappham railway- 1x 10 kt and 2x 1kt #Brixton- 1x 1kt #Tooting Beck- 1x 100kt The City of London #The London Stock Exchange- 1 x 100kt. #Fenchurch St. Station - 1x 10kt. #Fleet Street- 1 x 200kt. #The Tower of london- 1x 10 kt #Charring Cross Station- 1x 10 kt Middelsex #Willsden railway junction- 1 x 1kt. #Heathrow airport- 1 x 10kt. #RAF Northolt- 1 x 10kt. #White City- 1x 10 kt. #Hammersmith- 1 x 1kt. #Fullham- 1 x 1kt. #Tottenham- 1x 1kt Northern Ierland Bellfast #Belfast- 1x 10kt #Belfast docks- 1x 10kt #Shots of Belfast ship yard, Belfast- 1x 1kt #Musgrove park trading estate and quay, Belfast- 1x 1kt Scotland Lanarkshire #Glasgow- 2x 10kt #Glasgow docks- 2x 10kt and 2x 1kt. #Motherwell- 1x 1kt #Wishaw- 1x 1kt #Ravenscrage steel mill and blast furnaces- 1 x 1kt. #RAF Abbotsinch- 1x 1kt #Airdrie- 1x 1kt #Rutherglen- 1x 1kt Argyleshire #Holyloch submarine pens- 1 x 20kt and 2 x 10kt. Morayshire #RAF Lossiemouth- 1x 10 kt Inverness-shire #Fort George- 1x 10 kt Midlothian # Edingbrough-1x 1kt # Lieth-1x 1kt # Lieth docks-1x 1kt Remfewshire #Paisley- 1x 1kt #Renfrew airport- 1x 1kt #Port Glasgow-1x1kt Fife # Rosyth Navel docks-1x 1kt Wales Angelsea # RAF Valley- 2 x 10kt # RAF Mona- 1x 1kt # RAF Rhouse- 1 x 10kt Monmouth/Gwent #Newport, Gwent- 1x 10KT #Neport, Gwent docks- 1x 1kt # The Uskmouth power stations - 1x 1kt, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. South Glamorgan # Cardiff 1 x 10kt and 1 x 20 kt #Cardiff docks 2 x 10kt #Swansea 2x 15kt #Swansea docks 2 x 10kt #Cardiff Airport – 1 x1kt #Swansea Airport – 1 x1kt #MOD St Athan – 1x 1kt # Rhymney Valley – 1x 1kt (It buried itself in a recently abandoned coal mine and didn’t explode.) # Barry Island dock- 1x 1kt # The Woodham Brothers scrapyard, Barry Island- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 8 feet into the ground). Technical notes *Oddly, the RAF Throckmorton, RAF Codsall, Slough trading estate, Reading railway junction, Wiggan docks, Warrington docks, Runcorn chemical works, Benfleat, Brentford docks, Colchester, Harwich docks, MOD Pig's Bay, Leicester, Preston, Didcot power station, RAF High Wycombe Headquarters, RAF Neatishead, RAF Northwood Headquarters, Bicester Military Railway, DMC Longtown, DMC Eastriggs, Dornock railway station, Longmoor Military Railway, Milford Haven oil refinery, Pembrook docks, Chesterfield, the Selby coal mines grouping, Gatwick airport, Stanstead airport, Port Tolbot steelmill and blast-furnaces, RAF Leuchars, RAF Edzell, RAF Gailes, Ayr, Clydebank, Prestwick Airport, RAF Grangemouth, RAF Cottismore, RAF Kinloss, RAF Bembecular, York, MOD Porton Down, Dover docks or the Ironbridge power stations grouping was never even targeted by the USSR in the first place. Strangely, some plces were spaired by a random twist of fate. Also see *1962: Doomsday Category:1962: Doomsday Category:Atomic affairs Category:United Kingdom